Late
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: He left to fight in the war unannounced, taking her heart to the battlefield. Four years later, she awaits his arrival to claim her heart back, and hopefully his. "You're late." RIMAHIKO


**_Late_**

___The war… is now over._

* * *

As the wide, rusted ship arrived at bay in Tokyo, Japan, the awaiting friends and relatives awaited eagerly to see their loved ones again. Almost immediately after the boat was anchored, hordes of fit young men in fresh uniforms scampered down the narrow ramp provided. Upon seeing their loved ones, some soldiers politely saluted as others wept and embraced tightly without any intentions of letting go again.

During the hundreds of reunions being conducted in the wide plains, a hooded figure watched from far behind. She paid no attention to the arrivals, instead keeping her sight focused on the ship's main exit.

Waiting for the love of her life to come back into her arms, safe and sound.

She felt her thick purple hood flutter with the wind, releasing a few strands of her now loose hair from the constraints of her hidden ponytail. Soldiers continued to flood out of the ship, and Rima continued to wait for the loathsome man who took her heart to the battlefield.

The one who turned her brick wall front into a weak sliding door.

He was a dancer; one who saw all the positive things in nature. When Rima was at her weakest, he was the one _not _to say "Are you ok?" or "Do you need anything?" - questions that Rima deemed stupid to ask. He had done all he could to help her forget about it al - even for a little while - and when she couldn't, he would often talk about stories and philosophies passed through his family. Never had a mere story interested her like the ones he told, or perhaps it was the fact that the stories' main characters were similar to herself - stubborn, rich, unwilling. She figured out by herself a while later that it was Nagihiko's plan all along - he was helping her get stronger.

She felt herself smile at the memories she had shared with him - she had fallen in love, after all. She missed him deeply, but that was something her pride always restrained her from admitting to him. But she knew that he already knew about her feelings - he was to her a sly fox in disguise when it came to teasing people, especially Rima.

"Rima-chan." She gasped at the all-too familiar voice of whom called out her name. She looked up from under the thick hood to see Nagihiko - shockingly, with his hair cut like a regular Japanese man's. She felt a small ache at the fact that his hair had gone to waste just because of war, but she couldn't help but be impressed with how the boyish hairstyle suited him. He grinned at her, and adjusted his bag strap nervously.

"You waited for me. I'm glad to know that." Rima bit her lip, feeling upset at Nagihiko for leaving her for such a long time. He had said that he would be back soon, yet four years was hardly a short time.

"You're late, idiot." She muttered as he pulled down her hood, releasing her shimmering golden locks which reached the ground. He was visibly shocked at her sudden comment, but understanding what she meant from those words, he laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, Rima-chan. I didn't fulfil my promise. I was held up. But the fact that I'm back is what's important, right?" She looked up at him, into his golden eyes - filled with humor, relief, and love. She couldn't help but laugh along with him quietly at their ability to tease each other as soon as he returned from the war.

"Of course. I'm glad…" She hesitated at her attempt to voice her feelings to him, as she wasn't one who did such a thing so easily. "...well, it's-"

She was silenced by a finger on her lips. Then a sudden pull on her arm, causing her to be nestled into his chest.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it… I know what you're going to say." She felt soothed as he patted her thick hair, like he was treating a child. Rima was a bit disappointed that he was treating her this way - she didn't think he harboured the same feelings as herself. But what did he mean by the fact that he 'knew what she was going to say'?

"Hmph. You go to war for four years, leaving me alone… and you still haven't changed." She mumbled, a red tinge on her plump cheeks. Nagihiko felt blissful for the first time in four years with the girl he loved in his arms. He had missed stroking her thick, gold curls and teasing her to the extent that her cheeks would puff up in frustration.

"Of course, and I could say the same to you." He pulled away and with his forefinger, touched her cheek gently. With the same hand, he held it out towards her. "Let's go home, shall we?"

Rima - knowing that now Nagihiko was back, she would soon have a chance to voice her feelings - placed her smaller hand in his. "Yes, let's."

Landscaped by a warm, orange sunset which made everything in its' path glow, the two young people walked home - hand in hand - knowing that they would have a whole future ahead of them to make a change in their relationship.

* * *

_**N/A: My second Rimahiko fanfic. Anyone who has seen the ending of GOSICK, yes - I did base this oneshot on the ending scene between Victorique and Kazuya. The two were so similar to Rimahiko, I wanted to write this with a few background changes. The love story between Nagi and Rima was purposely left incomplete - I think that even though he's come back after four years, the two should still have time to develop a questioned future.**_

_**I still added their unquestionable feelings of each other, though. :)**_

_**I hope you liked my fiction, and please RATE AND REIVEW! :)**_


End file.
